MI CIELO
by PandaYleme
Summary: Sky fue abandonada con sus hermanos en un orfanato, alli ella vive feliz, conoce al amor de su vida segun ella y piensa que no hay nada maravilloso, hasta que un dia un mujer llega a buscarla y quiere llevarsela lejos de todos sus seres queridos que hara Sky?
1. Introduccion

**Hola soy Panda Yleme... este es mi primer fic asi que queria ver que tal seria esta historia, espero que les guste! ahora emm a leer creo? **

* * *

**INTRODUCCION**

Hola... Ettoo no soy buena con los saludos y la presentaciones así que me guiare por lo básico, mi nombre es Scarlet Sky (mas adelante sabrán la razón y también sabrán porque no tiene apellido) pero mi familia y amigos solo me llaman Sky, mi cabello es color castaño oscuro, es ondulado pero es bien rebelde así que la mayoría del tiempo ando despeinada o si no con un moño, mi cuerpo esta bien tengo buenas curvas, mis amigas dicen que tengo grandes pechos, pero yo pienso que son tamaño normal, lo que mas amo es el cielo amo verlo buscarle forma a las nubes, me gusta escuchar música, ver anime, amo comer, me gusta leer, me gusta hacer ejerció pero como soy bien perezosa casi no hago; vivo en un orfanato con mis 2 hermanos mayores, Ángel y Jake, cuando nací nuestros padres nos abandonaron en ese lugar, no odio a mis padres no los conocí ni se sus razones por las cuales nos abandonaron, aunque cuando era niña pensaba lo contrario. Además si no me hubieran abandonado no lo hubiera conocido a El, la persona mas importante para mi, lo eh querido desde que tengo 6 anos, aunque el solo me ve como su una hermana menor no me importa ya que me convertiré en una buena mujer y el se enamorara de mi , en estos momentos el vive en París con su hermano menor, el me escribe y llama cada vez que puede, así que aunque este lejos y lo extrañe estoy feliz de que este bien, incluso si estamos lejos estamos bajo el mismo cielo y eso es suficiente como para hacerme feliz además en vacaciones viene a visitarnos xD . Yo pienso que soy afortunada tengo lo mejores hermanos del mundo, estoy enamorada de alguien tan maravilloso, en el orfanato tengo muchísimos amigos, vivo feliz, todo es genial, y entonces llego ella una mujer que se hace llamar mi abuela diciendo que quiere que me vaya con ella que me aleje de todos no se a donde quiere llevarme pero no quiero irme, estoy feliz aquí entonces porque? Porque quiere llevar lejos de aquí? De mis amigos, de mi familia, de el? Porque tengo que alejarme de todos?

* * *

**Dejen Reviews para saber si les interesa o algo... El sábado subiré el primer capitulo, si tienen algúna critica constructiva o algo haganmelo saber, soy novata asi que me gustaria hacerlo bien. Mucho gusto **


	2. Chapter 2:Su nombre

**Hola! aqui traigo el capitulo 1 ; este capitulo no sale ningun personaje de corazon de melon por eso decidi subir el segundo capitulo tambien, asi que son 2 capitulos los que subi no 1 ... espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Su Nombre**

1 mes de nacida

Pov Ángel

Ya paso un mes desde que mi hermana nació y nuestros padres nos abandonaron, Jake mi hermano de 7 años no habla solo se pasa en el cuarto que nos dieron en el orfanato llorando, no se que hacer soy el mayor y tengo que ser fuerte pero solo tengo 10 años, todo es tan confuso, aun recuerdo como nos abandonaron, siento como si hubiera sido ayer

Flashback

-hola padre perdona que te moleste tan temprano pero me gustaría saber como esta mi hermanita- dije con algo de miedo ya que en las mañanas es cuando mas molesto esta el, normalmente no le hablo pero mi hermana apenas nació ayer y ni siquiera la eh visto

-Si tanto quieres saber como esta podrías ir tu mismo a ver como esta y no me sigas hablando sabes que me molesta tu presencia y la de ese estorbo atrás de ti -dijo señalando a mi hermano Jake atrás de mi, Jake solo lo miro con sus ojos llenos de ira

-lo siento Padre ya me iré

-Claro que te iras yo me encargaré de eso personalmente- dijo levantándose de la silla y alejándose de nosotros.

Entre a la habitación de mama ella es gentil con nosotros y nos trata bien, pero cuando esta mi padre con ella, nos trata mal.

-hola mama y mi hermanita? - dije algo emocionado

-Hola Ángel ella esta dormida después podrás verla, su padre va a llevarlos a los 3 a dar un paseo en la tarde, allí la podrás ver - dije ella estaba sonriendo pero por alguna razón parecía triste

-Yo no quiero salir con ese señor- dijo Jake casi en susurro, atrás de mi

-Jake tienes que obedecer hijo

-...

Llego la tarde, nos alistamos para salir nos subimos a un taxi con nuestro padre, el me puso a cargar a la bebe, duro como 2 horas en el taxi hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino, mi padre le dijo al taxista que lo esperara, eso hizo. Caminamos hasta un casa como de 3 pisos grande, algo deteriorada, hay un rótulo que dice "Orfanato El Cielo", esta en medio del campo, a lo lejos se ve un bosque y de ese lado viene humo, creo que es de una chimenea, no pude seguir viendo ya mi padre se volteó y saco un sobre, agarro una canasta y me dijo que pusiera a mi hermana allí, después me entrego el sobre

-Se lo entregas a la persona que abra la puerta- dijo en tono frío - Hasta nunca, espero no volverlos a ver.-con eso dicho se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el taxi

-Papá pero que dices?- dijo Jake confundido, papá no respondió solo siguió caminando.

-nos esta abandonando...

-... Que!? Y mama!? Ángel que vamos a hacer? No entiendo nada! Tengo miedo. Donde vamos a vivir? Que haremos con la bebe? Como vamos a ha...- no lo deje terminar

-Callate! Este lugar es un orfanato aquí nos va a tocar vivir, mama y papá nos abandonaron simplemente fuimos unos estorbos molestos para ellos nunca nos quisieron ahora lo se.

Con eso dicho Jake empezó a llorar, procedi a tocar el timbre, esperamos un rato cuando una mujer abrió la puerta sorprendida, le entregue la carta, la leyó nos quedo viendo y nos sonrió de una manera gentil, pero yo pude ver que estaba triste, seguro le dimos lástima, agarro a Jake de la mano y me indico con una mueca que llevara a la bebe a dentro, cuando entre pude ver que habían muchos mas niños allí, no sabia si sentirme feliz o triste por saber que había mas niños como yo, me llevo a una habitación me dijo que yo y mi hermano dormiremos allí, se iba a llevar a la bebe cuando la detuve

-Espero a donde se lleva a mi hermana?- digo serio

-Ella necesita un cuarto especial ya que es una bebe, Cuanto tiene?

-Ayer nació

-Si necesita amamantarse, que suerte que tenemos a una mujer embarazada aquí, por cierto mi nombre es Amanda yo los ayudare los primeros días aquí.

-Gracias yo soy Ángel y el es mi hermano Jake

-Y el bebe?

-No tiene nombre

-Cual es tu apellido? En la carta no dice nada-dijo, me sorprendi pero luego entendi, mis padre no querian que nosotros tuvieramos sus apellidos.

-No tengo, tampoco Jake y el bebe ninguno tiene apellido y no queremos tener.- dije con algo de rabia, ella comprendio lo que dije asi que se fue

Fin Flashback

Así empezaron mis días en este lugar, desde que llegamos no eh visto a mi hermana. Tampoco eh pensado algún nombre, dejare que Jake se lo ponga talvez eso lo alegre un poco,

-Oye Jake quieres ir a ver si podemos ver a nuestra hermana?

-... Si no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo en tono frío, el siempre fue alegre pero desde que llegamos aquí siempre pasa así, serio. Llegamos a la una puerta donde decía "sala cuna" estaba abierto si que entramos, no había nadie solo estaba mi hermanita allí y otros bebes, ella estaba dormida, se miraba tan en paz, tranquila, que suerte tiene de no saber lo que pasa, empezó a hacer ruiditos graciosos no se que eran, pero no pude evitar sonreír, volteó a ver a Jake y me sorprendió al ver que estaba sonriendo, hace mucho que no veía su sonrisa.

-hay que llevarla afuera para jugar - dije Jake emocionado me sorprendí un poco al escucharlo hablar tan emocionado cuando abrí la boca para responder el ya la tenia en sus brazos y iba saliendo de la habitación yo lo seguí hasta que llegamos afuera, llegamos hasta un árbol y nos sentamos abajo de el, la bebe empezó a llorar y empezamos a hacer payasadas para que se tranquilizara lo cual funciono porque después se calmo y Jake y yo empezamos a reír. Después note que ella estaba viendo para arriba estaba viendo al cielo, después escucho a Jake ha lar pero no entendió lo que dijo

-¡Cielo!

-que?

-Ángel ya se que nombre ponerle a mi hermanita! Se llamara Cielo !

-Cielo? Pero ese no es un nombre -.-

-Anda es bonito, vamos a preguntarle a Amanda ya veras que si lo es!

Fuimos a buscar a Amanda, estaba en el comedor, al vernos se sorprendió sobre porque andábamos con la bebe o eso creo, Jake le contó sobre el nombre, pero Amanda fruncio el ceño y dijo

-Pero Jake la bebe ya tiene nombre, como nunca dijeron nada sobre el nombre de la pequeña le decidí ponerle el nombre que tenia escrito en el sobre de la carta que Ángel me entrego cuando vinieron, allí decía que ella se llama "Scarlet" pero no salía apellido.

-No tenemos apellido - dije serio - bueno a mi me gusta Scarlet tu que dices Jake?- dije dirigiéndome a el

-Pero a mi gusta cielo! -dijo Jake algo enojado

-querido "cielo" no es un nombre-dijo Amanda

-no me importa!

-Ya se! Que tal si le pones "Sky" - dijo Amanda emocionada

-"Skuay"? Que es eso

-significa Cielo en inglés, se llamara Cielo solo que se lo dirán en inglés, que te parece?

-Esta bien pero en la partida de nacimiento tiene que decir "Cielo" si no, entonces no hay trato- dijo con cara de negocio

-trato hecho -dijo Amanda con la misma cara

-Esperen! Yo quiero que se llame Scarlet a mi me gusta - digo interrumpiendo su trato, Jake fruncio el ceño y Amanda río un poco

-No te preocupes ella puede tener 2 nombre se podría llamar "Scarlet Sky" que les parece? -dijo Amanda

-Me gusta! -dijimos al unísono

Después Scarlet Sky empezó a llorar así que Amanda se la llevo para darle de comer, me alegra ver a Jake tan feliz, creo que todo esta empezado a ir mejor, al rato fuimos a acercarnos a los niños de aquí, son graciosos y me caen bien creo que este lugar no esta tan mal después de todo. Le diré a Jake que mañana juguemos con Scarlet Sky otra vez.

* * *

**Bueno Angel y Jake son los hermanos mayores de Sky (se que lo notaron antes, digo cosas muy obvias lo se) queria dejar aqui como son las personalidades de ellos y tambien la de Amanda**

**Angel: es maduro y callado, aunque cuando se trata de chicas digamos que es todo un don juan; ama a su hermana menor mas que a nada y le desea lo mejor y el desea que ningun chico se le acerque a ella; tambien quiere mucho a su hermano Jake solo que a este no lo cuida tanto como a su hermana. Cuando sus padres lo abandonaron tomo el rol del que manda entre sus hermanos**

**Jake: Es jugueton y inmaduro con su hermana menor adora estar con ella, tambien le gusta pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor solo que este mucho lo regaño por su inmadurez, asi que prefiere "molestar" a su hermanita, el siempre anda con una gorra para taparse sus ojos ya que son azules y al parecer las chicas caen redidas a sus pies con solo verlo y el odia eso y prefiere alejarse de las chicas.**

**Amanda: Ella es la dueña del orfanato, cuida a los niños con mucho esfuerzo y dedicacion y los quiere a todos por igual, ella trabaja allí sola así que los y las niñas mayores la ayudan en la limpieza y a cocinar. Ella contrata profesores y les paga de lo que le alcanza para que los niños aprendan en un"ambiente sano" ya que piensa que los institutos son "peligros", nadie sabe la razon. Ella es seria pero sabe demostrar cariño cuando alguien lo necesita y cuando esta enojada es mejor alejarse de ella.**

**bueno esas son sus personalidades, si tienen alguna critica la acepto con gusto. Eh ahi nos leemos xD**


	3. Chapter 3:Primer Amor

**Aqui esta el capitulo 2 espero que les guste. **

* * *

** Primer Amor**

**6 años de edad**

Pov Sky

Hoy sera un gran día! Ángel y Jake dijeron que jugarían conmigo estoy emocionada ya que ahora no juegan mucho conmigo, Jake se la pasa jugando fútbol con sus amigos y Ángel se la pasa con sus "novias", tiene como 4 novias no se como le hace para tener tantas! ...

-hola Sky vas a jugar pelota con nosotros-dijo mi amigo Marco tiene 8 años y es uno de mis mejores amigos, tiene el pelo café y ojos verdes, es bien atlético y siempre anda con mucha energía, el otro día escuche a unas niñas decir lo lindo que era :s

-Si... Sera divertido... Si estas con nosotros... - dijo Christopher algo sonriendo algo sonrojado, le da pena hablar con la gente, siempre fue muy apartado yo lo miraba apartado así que me hice amiga de el, tiene cabello negro que le tapa lo ojos así que no se de que color son, es bien tímido pero una vez que se le conoce uno se da cuenta que el es un persona maravillosa

-Hay Christopher habla mas rápido sabes que me desespera cuando hablas así- dijo un gracioso Stan, el es mi mejor y el primero en hablar después de mis hermanos, yo lo molesto diciendo que su piel es blanca como la nieve pelo negro con ojos azules, según las niñas es "guapo".

-Lo siento hoy no puedo, Ángel me dijo que iba a jugar con el - dije sonriendo de la emoción.

-bueno esta bien pero si te quedas sola ven a buscarnos, no quiero que esa niña, Juana o como se llame te siga molestando-dijo Stan algo serio, yo sonrió por lo que dijo

- Se llama Susana, tranquilo solo esta celosa porque según todas esas niñas ustedes son "lindos" y por eso no me hablan- digo sin darle importancia.

-bueno ellas no piensa es de mi-dijo Christopher

-Obvio porque eres tímido, pero una vez que te conozcan ya veras como empezaran a decir eso de ti también- dije algo aburrida y cuando lo volteó a ver el estaba rojo como un tomate, me hizo reír

-pero incluso aunque estén celosas no es justo que traten a nuestra mejor amiga así- dijo Marco, Stan y Christopher asintieron

-bueno hermanita vámonos a jugar- dijo Jake que apareció de la nada, me asustó.

-AHH Jake me asustastes! ... Y Ángel donde esta? - dije buscándolo, en eso mis amigos se fueron ya que le tienen miedo a mis hermanos.

-Lo siento Sky, Ángel se tuvo que salir con su novia me dijo que te pidiera perdón y que cuando llegara jugaría contigo- dijo el preocupado de mi reacción

-oh esta bien no importa! - dije sonriendo -Jake yo en realidad no tengo muchas ganas de jugar, iré a ver a los chicos jugar pelota mejor esta bien?

- Como quieras -dijo Jake, me levanté para irme - espera! - pare se acerco y me sobo con delicadeza mi cabeza- si estas triste o decepcionada dimelo, no escondas tus sentimientos de mi, te conozco y sabes que puedes confiar en mi si hermanita? -abrí mis ojos sorprendida

-Si gracias Jake , la verdad me entristeció que Ángel se haya ido pero no es la primera vez ya estoy acostumbra - dije sonriendo me encanta cuando me soban la cabeza, el saco algo de su bolsillo y me lo dio ... Un CHOCOLATE! AMO EL CHOCOLATE

-Gracias! -dije feliz empezando a comérmelo.

El dio media vuelta y se fue, salí al patio de atrás a buscar a los chicos y escuche a alguien cantar, que hermosa voz, corrí en busca de donde venia y no tenia idea de a donde iba hasta que entre en un bosque y el dejo de cantar, me asuste, me perdí! Mire arriba para ver el cielo eso me calmaba, pero los árboles tapaban el cielo no lo podía ver, tengo miedo, hay no estoy llorando quiero ir a casa! Empiezo a gritar

-AYUDA ANGEL,JAKE! ME PERDI! - nadie responde que haré!

Empiezo a llorar esta vez mas fuerte, me puedo en la tierra con mi cabeza encima de mis rodillas llorando y entre sollozos llamo a mis hermanos, escuche algo pero no le di importancia y seguí llorando. Cuando escucho una voz que interrumpió mis sollozos

-Que sucede pequeña señorita, esta perdida? - dijo la voz, me limpie las lágrimas y lo volteó a verlo era un chico alto de cabello negro parecía de unos 12 o 11 años, tiene ojos negros, pero esos ojos por alguna razón me hipnotizaron por un momento, después volteó a ver y miro a un niño de cabellos plateados y ojos de diferente color estaba mirando desde lejos, parecía d años, yo solo asentí a la pregunta del pelinegro y mis ojos se volvieron a humedecer. El chico de ojos hipnotizantes se acerco y cuando menos acuerdo el me empezó a sobar la cabeza, lo mire sorprendida como sabia que eso me gustaba? No pude evitar seguir llorando el me abrazo y yo llore mas, por alguna razón se siente bien su pecho es cómodo. Cuando me calme me llevo a su casa era una mansión entre con el y me llevo a la cocina y me dio un vaso de agua. Lo poco que vi fue hermoso todo era blanco y tenia adornos de colo negro era lindo y acogedor. Entonces el empezó hablar sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Yo soy Leigh y el es mi hermano menor Lyssandro llamas? -dijo el pelinegro

-Soy Scarlet Sky, pero me solo me dicen Sky

-bueno Sky sabes donde vives?

-si vivo en el orfanato "EL Cielo"

- ah que cerca de aquí quieres comer algo antes de irte a dejar?

-no esta bien mis hermanos deben estar preocu- no pude continuar porque mi estómago empezó a gruñir, que vergüenza .

-Tu estómago al parecer dice lo contrario, aquí pastel de daré un pedazo, me da gusto poder estar en la misma habitación que una niña tan hermosa como tu - dijo sonriendo, mi cara se puso caliente !

Salio de la habitación y el pequeño albino esta viéndome fijamente eso me asustó así que le dije que no me mirara así.

-oye no deberías ver a las personas así es de mala educación- le dije seria

-Los siento es que jamás había visto a una niña llorar tanto, así que estaba algo preocupa-

-Un momento esa voz ! Tu eres el que escuche cantar! Tu voz es tan hermosa! -le dije el se sonrojo, yo le sonrei - me caes bien, creo que me gustas.

- EH! Que ... Yo .. Eh ... Que?

-Me gustas ^^ tienes suerte solo pocas personas me gustan

-y quienes te gustan?- dijo el levantando la ceja

-mi mejores amigos y mis hermanos

-o tu hablabas de ese tipo de gustar? Me confundistes- dijo en alivio, me confundi

-hahahahahaha xD por poco y pensé que se te habían declaro hermanito- dijo Leigh riéndose

-DECLARACION!? Noooooo! Estoy muy chiquita para. declararme solo tengo 6! Yo le dije que me gusta como me gustan mis amigos !

-bueno esta bien pero recuerda para el amor no hay edad- cuando Leigh dijo eso no pude evitar sentir mi cara caliente otra vez.

Comi el pastel y el me llevo a la salida, me agarro de la mano para que no me perdiera no se porque pero me sentí incomoda y feliz al mismo tiempo que extraño este sentimiento, en el camino al orfanato no pude evitar pensar en sus palabra "para el amor no hay edad" y en todo caso que es el amor? Cuando llegue a la realidad me di cuenta que habíamos llegado el se despidió y me soltó la mano, me sentí triste, dio media vuelta para irse cuando le grité

-Espera!

-que paso pequeña?- dijo el, "pequeña" esa palabra me molesto por alguna razón

- puedo ir a jugar a tu casa mañana? -dije algo sonrojada, el sonrío y me agarro la mano y la beso

-EH! Que haces? - dije con la cabeza MUY caliente

-estaría complacido de tener a una niña tan linda como tu de visita

-me gustas como mis amigos- dije de la nada pero por alguna razón mi corazón empezó latir rápido y me sentí avergonzada

-tu también me gustas-dijo el y se dio la vuelta y se fue, no me moví hasta que ya no mire su forma a lo lejos.

"Tu a mi también" dijo por alguna razón estoy muy feliz, muy muy muy feliz, entre a casa con una gran sonrisa, el me gusta me recuerda a mis hermanos, NO el es diferente pero en que? ... Hay no ya viene Susana!

-hola Sky -dijo molesta

-que quieres Susana?

-quiero que te alejes de Levi el me gusta y no te quiero cerca

-a mi también me gusta es mi amigo y tengo derecho a estar con el!

-pero a ti te gusta como amigo, a mi me gusta de manera de amor!-abrí lo ojos en sorpresa y salí corriendo a mi habitación

"Amor" eso es diferente a mi gustar normal no? Entonces Leigh me gusta de manera de amor? Me gusta!

Me asuste, pero se siente tan bien que te guste alguien, ME GUSTA LEIGH! Entonces eso significa que el es mi primer amor o algo asi no? Por alguna razón se siente bien.

* * *

**Veré si el miercoles subo el capitulo y si no pues el sabado, espero que les guste y gracias por leer. Tambien gracias a Paola que si estas leyendo esto pues no lo leas (vos entendes) y tambien a Isa96magica gracias por leer me alegro leer tu review ya que fuistes la primera y eso me hizo feliz gracias /**


	4. Chapter 4:Despedida

**Despedida**

**10 años de edad**

**Pov Lyssandro**

Hace 4 años que la conocí, que la vi por primera vez llorando en el bosque desconsolada, sola, desde que la vi por primera vez me gusto solo que no me había dado cuenta hasta días después cuando llegaba a visitarnos y Leigh y yo jugábamos con ella, siempre tan sincera, tan espontánea, pero yo se lo que ella siente por mi hermano, se que la razón por la llega siempre es para verlo a el, como me hubiera gustado ser el que la consoló en vez de mi hermano, quizá si hubiera sido yo ella me querría, con un "quizá" me bastaría y pensar que soy solo un niño de 11 años, pero incluso siendo un niño yo se que la amo!

**Fin Pov Lyssandro**

**Pov Sky**

Que felicidad! Hoy iré a jugar con Leigh! Bueno con Lyssandro pero Leigh va a estar allí, yo se que el solo me ve como una niña, como una hermana menor y no me importa si tiene o va a tener alguna novia ya que yo voy a crecer y me convertiré en una gran mujer y el se enamorara de mi y yo estaré con el siempre! De la nada escucho la vos de alguien que me saca de mis pensamientos

-SKY!

-AHHHH! ANGEL! TONTO! ME ASUSTASTES! -grité enojada

-hay no grites, tranquila, ya ratos te estoy hablando y tu lo único que hacías era estar en la luna mientras sonreías a la nada- dijo Ángel frunciendo el ceño - te quería preguntar si quieres ir a comer a algún ahora que ya tengo auto te puedo llevar.

-no te preocupes hermano, se te va a hacer mas largo el camino se me llevas a comer tendrás que regresar a dejarme y se te va a hacer tarde para llegar a tu apartamento- dije

Ahora que Ángel tiene 20 años se fue a vivir solo a un apartamento en la ciudad y aunque el orfanato le queda lejos siempre viene seguido para que no me "sienta sola" sin el, lo extraño pero también tengo a Jake aunque el ya se va a ir también ya que ahora tiene 17, además Ángel viene a visitarme siempre^^

-esta segura ? No quieres ir a algún lugar yo con gusto te llevo hermanita

-bueno si tanto insistes entonces puedes pasar por la casa de Leigh, así juego un rato con Lyssandro- digo con cara de picardía.

-Esta bien te iré a dejar allá, pero no creo que deberías ir tan seguido allí, los chicos son buena onda pero eh notado como te sus padres y a mi no me gusta que te vean mal...

-No te preocupes sus padres están de viaje por una semana así que solo están ellos 2 y su niñera

-bueno me avisas cuando estés lista para irnos.

Cuando le iba a contestar Amanda llego y al parecer escucho que iba a casa de Leigh, así que me llevo a "ponerme linda" ella es la única persona que sabe lo que siento por Leigh, no porque se lo dije si no que al parecer ella lo dedujo sola, me llevo a su habitación y me vistió en un vestido de tirantes que era como tubo y de la cintura para abajo era un poquito enbombado y unas sandalias negras que tenían una flor blanca donde se amarra y me hizo unos pequeños col ochos en el pelo, me gustaba el vestido pero no entendía porque tenia que irme así allá si iba a jugar y probablemente me vaya a ensuciar.

-Amanda porque me tengo que ponerme un vestido? Digo voy a ir a jugar con Lyssandro no? Me voy a ensuciar -dije yo confundida

-Te diré un secreto, hable con Leigh hoy en la tarde y me contó que te tenia una sorpresa y que quería que llegaras bonita hoy.

Me sonroje cuando dijo eso, así que simplemente la deje terminar de arreglarme después fui con Ángel a casa de Leigh me baje y me despedí de el, estaba insegura si tocar el timbre o no, tenia pena de que me viera en vestido, me decidí y toque el timbre en eso Lyssandro abrió la puerta y me quedo viendo serio sin decir nada, me preocupe y creo que el lo noto porque después me saludo, medio hablamos y después se fue a encerrar en su habitación, sera que dije algo malo? Mas tarde le pediré perdón.

Me sente en la sala de estar a ver si aparecía Leigh, me pregunto de que sera la sorpresa, tal vez vayamos a comer, hace 2 días que no lo veo como esos días sus padres llegaron yo no podía ir así que podría decirse que no aguanto las ganas de verlo!

-Wooaa que linda estas! -dijo una voz que reconocería donde fuera, Leigh .

-LEIGH! -Grité y salí corriendo asia donde estaba el y lo abraze o podría decirse que me le tire pero el me agarro para que no cayéramos y así terminamos abrazados O\\\\O que vergüenza, pero se siente tan bien abrazarlo

-como esta la niña mas linda del mundo

-N-no d-d-digas co-cosas a-asi - dije con la cara echa todo un tomate!

-hehehe... Oye quieres ir a comer a un restaurante conmigo? -dijo el sonriendo pero yo podía notar algo raro en el.

Yo asentí con una sonrisas y fuimos en el auto que tuvo que conducir el chofer ya que Leigh tiene 15 y aun no puede, llegamos a un restaurante elegante, estaba nerviosa y creo que Leigh lo noto porque me tomo de la mano y me dijo que no me preocupara, no estaba muy lleno así que conseguimos mesa rápido, nos atendieron rápido y la comida estaba deliciosa, es tan divertido ojalá este día no acabe nunca! Cuando terminamos nos dirigimos a un parque que quedaba cerca de el restaurante y caminamos por allí, note como Leigh estaba serio y eso me preocupo le iba a preguntar que le pasaba pero el no pude hablar ya que el hablo primero.

-Sky tu sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hermanita pequeña y que si pudiera me gustaría pasaría siempre contigo, tu sabes que eres muy especial para mi - dijo el pero lo único que yo escuche fue "hermana pequeña" no sabia que esas simples palabras se sintieran tan mal.

-que quieres decir? -digo con la cabeza baja no quería que viera mi cara en este momento, creo que el no podría decir otra cosa mas fea.

-Mira a mi padre lo ascendieron a un mejor puesto en su trabajo, pero para poder tener ese puesto el tiene que mudarse a otro a país y el quiere, bueno podría decirse que ordeno que mi madre, Lyssandro y yo nos mudemos con el, no tenemos que ir en 3 días... Pero te escribiré siempre que pueda y te visitare en vacaciones... Yo... -dijo, paro de hablar, vio que empecé a llorar, me retracto si puede decir algo mas feo. Me abrazo y me empezó a acariciar la cabeza para calmarme.

-Te iras!? Me dejaras? Yo te quiero no quiero que te vayas, tu también eres especial para mi! -dije entre sollozos, no se como pero me salí de su agarre y me aleje unos pasos de el.

Caminos hacia una esquina para esperar el carro, unos momentos después llego el auto, nos montamos, todo el camino me la pase en silencio, el tampoco hablo, seguro no sabia que decir. Llegamos a su casa Lyssandro esta afuera, talvez estaba esperándonos, me baje del auto y no me moleste en hablar, mire al cielo un rato para relajarme y después salí corriendo hacia el bosque. Siempre iba a jugar con lyssandro allí, así que lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, me fui a mi "escondite secreto" (una pequeña cueva, escondida entre un grupo de árboles que están mas pegados de lo normal, deseando que nadie me encuentre, empecé a llorar otra vez, no quiero que se aleje, se ira y no lo veré, no podré verlo y acariciar mi cabeza, cuando me sienta triste... Y en 3 dias se ira! No solo el también mi compañero de juegos, el que me enseño este bosque, Lyssandro también se ira yo no quiero que se vayan!

Escucho unos pasos, se están acercando subo la mirada para ver que Lyssandro esta enfrente mio, esta serio, se me olvido el conoce este bosque mejor que yo era seguro que me iba a encontrar, que tonta eh sido.

-Sky no llores, no hay razón para llorar es cierto nos iremos y estaremos separados y eso me duele en el alma, pero nos volveremos a ver... Esta quizá sea una orden de mi padre pero también le conviene a Leigh en su sueño de ser diseñador a donde vamos el podrá convertirse en alguien profesional no crees que el en verdad necesita ir? -dijo Lyssandro en tono serio, abrí los ojos en sorpresa. Soy una egoísta solo pensando en que no quiero que se alejen, pero si es lo que el necesita, si eso lo va a ayudar no tengo que estar triste ya que gracias a eso su sueño estará mas cerca de hacerse realidad no?

-Lyssandro tienes razón, perdón por haber pensado de manera egoísta- dije limpiando me las lágrimas -pero porque solo hablas de lo que le conviene a Leigh y a ti no te conviene?

-Si me conviene, me servirá para poder estudiar música en un buen instituto... Solo hable de lo que le conviene a Leigh por que estas enamorada el no?

-Amm emm si estoy enamorada de el- Así que el sabia-... pero también pensaba en ti, eras mi compañero de juego, eres muy especial para mi sin ti aquí todo sera aburrido, así que cuando te vayas por favor escribeme mucho si?-dije sonriendo y me pare para abrazarlo y el me correspondió.

-incluso si no lo decías lo iba a hacer, también hablare con mi padre para poder venir en vacaciones- dijo el, ya estaba sonriendo que bien no me gusta verlo serio- Vamos que Leigh también te esta buscando - dicho esto tomo mi mano y nos fuimos hacia donde estaba Leigh

Después de eso llegamos a su casa me disculpe con Leigh por mi comportamiento egoísta, me quede a cenar y nos divertimos un rato mas, Leigh me fue a dejar al orfanato caminando, no era peligroso andar por la noche así que no fue problema para el. Todo el camino fuimos agarrados de las manos, cuando llegamos se despidió y me abrazo y me dijo "Gracias por comprender" yo solo le sonrei y me di la vuelta, cuando entre Jake estaba allí , estaba bien enojado conmigo por que llegue tarde, Stan, Christopher y Marco me regañaron también, les pedí perdón a todos mas tarde después de contarles lo que paso me di un baño y me fui a dormir.

3 días después

-SKY! LEVANTATE! Ya es tarde!

-AH! Jake? ... Que día es hoy? ... Que hora es?

-Tonta es viernes- dijo Jake enojado, OH NO! Hoy se va Leigh!

-que hora es?

-Las 9:00, tienes una hora para alistarte recuerda que se va a las 10:00

Me levante de la cama de un salto, me fui a bañar cuando vi el reloj las 9:30 pero como paso tanto tiempo si solo me bañe!? A bueno no importa tengo que apurarme! Me cambie rápido, me puse un jean y una blusa negra, mis tenis negros y simplemente me hice un moño despeinado en el cabello y fui al cuarto de Amanda y le pedí un poco de perfume, antes de irme ella me deseo suerte, bueno la necesitare para lo que voy a hacer, salí corriendo hacia la casa de Leigh, tome un atajo por el bosque, lo logre llegue a tiempo! Que suerte, amo mis piernas, me acerque a donde estaban ellos y Leigh hablo.

-Pensé que no llegarías..

-tenia que llegar cueste lo me cueste! Y aquí estoy! -dije sonriendo aunque en realidad estaba en poco triste.

-Justo a tiempo porque ya íbamos a partir -dijo Lyssandro, el estaba sonriendo pero su sonrisa era triste.

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa Joven Leigh pero ya es hora de partir-dijo el chofer, nunca me aprendí su nombre xD

-Bueno ya es hora, Sky cuidate mucho, te escribiré seguido y volveré en vacaciones para que podamos jugar en el bosque juntos otra vez- dijo Lyssandro, se acerco para abrazar me y me susurro al oído- *cuando nos vayamos revisa el bolsillo de tu Jean, Adios*- me soltó y aproveche para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-se supone que tienes que decir nos vemos no "adiós" - dije regañandolo- tu también cuidate, mas te vale que me escribas! Te quiero.^^

-Nos vemos...-dijo Lys y se acerco al auto, me acerque a Leigh, ya es hora! Debo decirle, tome un poco de coraje y empecé a hablar.

-bueno ya es hora Leigh, sabes desde el día en que te conocí te convertiste en alguien muy especial para mi, me ayudaste mucho con mis problemas de niña he he y también me consolaste cuando lloraba, siempre desde que te conocí has estado allí y por te quiero decir gracias por hacerme tan feliz Leigh... Te amo mucho- Lo dije! / El sonrió.

-Yo también te amo hermanita.-dijo el sonriendo, me sorprendí, no entendió?

-hermano ella quiso de- dijo Lyssandro también confundido, aunque se miraba algo triste. Lo quede viendo con una sonrisa y el se callo. Abraze a Leigh y el me beso en la mejilla, me sonroje se metieron al auto y se fueron, me quede viendo el auto hasta que no se podía ver a lo lejos.

He he al parecer eh sido rechaza de manera indirecta, también duele un poco, pero era obvio que el me ve como una hermana menor, no voy a llorar, aun me falta mucho camino por recorrer! Voy a crecer y me convertire en una mujer de la que el se pueda enamorar, no puedo permitirme llorar, debo esforzarme... Pero aun así duele. Revise mis bolsillos tal y como Lyssandro me dijo antes de ir y me sorprendí con lo que encontré, un hermoso anillo de plata, pequeños diamantes alrededor, también había una nota (me pregunto como se las arreglo para meterlo en pantalón) que decía:

**Como habrás notado no estaré en tus futuros cumpleaños así que quería darte este anillo como regalo, tus pequeños y delicados dedos en este momento no son lo suficientemente grandes para usarlo pero me gustaría que lo usarás el día en que te quede bien. Yo se que me acabo de ir pero ya te extrañamos Leigh y yo**

**Lyssandro.**


	5. Chapter 5:IRME?

**Hola! gente soy Pedro el Papi Salvaje de Panda Yleme ella no esta aqui hoy por eso el cap lo subi yo, espero que les guste! asi soy bien pinche sensual asi que chicas dejen su numero y tranquilas que yo las llamare *if u know what I mean*, no le digan a Yleme que se pone celosa mamis.**

* * *

**IRME?**

**15 años de edad**

**Pov Lyssandro**

(TiriririTiriririTiririri) *sonido del despertador* **(N. De A.= Emm no soy muy buena con los sonidos u.u )**

Ya es de día? No recuerdo haberme dormido bueno no importa, pensé , me dispuse a buscar mi libreta la cual no recuerdo donde puse, hasta que escuche los gritos de mi hermano Leigh que creo que estaba abajo.

-LYSSANDRO APAGA EL DESPERTADOR!

-Lo siento se me olvido que estaba sonando! -respondí algo penoso.

Después de esa "escena" decidí ir a bañarme, me puse mis ropas usuales y salí a desayunar, cuando me dispuse a salir en camino al instituto la de una mujer que conozco bien me llamo.

-Lyssandro hoy es sábado- dijo Rosalya una querida amiga para mi, aunque se que ella le causara dolor a una persona que en verdad quiero mas que a nadie.

-... Al parecer hoy estoy mas desorientado de lo usual, mis disculpas- dije

-Lyssandro toma manda esta carta por correo, recuerda que mañana es el cumpleaños de- dijo Leigh pero no lo deje terminar, en cambio complete su oración.

-de Sky

-Si y por eso me gustaría que fueras a la estación de correos y le mandarás esta carta y también deberías hacerle una tu, ella me dijo que tu ya no le escribes muy seguido y que esta enojada por eso- dijo el, reí un poco ante lo ultimo y partí en camino a la estación de correos.

Han pasado 5 años ya desde que no veo Sky seguro ya es toda un señorita, con su cabellera larga, sus hermosos ojos que cambian de color, sus labios... Ha de estar tan hermosa... Sacudi mi cabeza, no debo pensar así de una señorita debo concentrarme en enviar esta carta. Mañana cumple 15 años seguro a de estar emocionada... Como pasa el tiempo Leigh ya tiene 20 y yo 16 años, me pregunto que estará haciendo ella ahora

**Fin Pov Lyssandro**

*3 dias despues*

**Pov Sky**

-SKY! Tienes una carta de Leigh - Grito la voz de Amanda, salí corriendo con el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre y no me di cuenta de que Stan estaba enfrente de mi y choque con el cuando abrí mis ojos note que estaba encima de el :O

-Auch! Stan estas bien? Lo siento no mire por donde iba - dije algo apenada

-No importa solo quitate de encima que pesas... Tienes que adelgazar por que estas bien pesada -dijo mirando para otro lado sonrojado.

-tonto! No peso tanto

-... Okay

-... - quedo un silencio incomodó, no se que decir, hace un mes me dijo que yo le gustaba, yo lo rechacé y desde entonces nuestras conversaciones son algo incómodas, ya casi no hablamos y es extraño hablar con el.- Emm adiós tengo que ir por mi carta.

Salí corriendo esta vez con cuidado, Amanda me dio la carta y me fui a mi habitación a leerla, ahora que Jake es mayor de edad se fue a vivir con Ángel y trabaja con el, Amanda no me dejo irme, solo puedo vivir con ellos hasta que cumpla 18., así que por ahora la habitación era solo mía, me dispuse a leer cuando alguien entro, volteó a ver y veo que es Mary la única amiga que tengo en este lugar, no me dijo nada solo entro se sentó a mi lado, ella sabia que estaba enamorada de Leigh así que, siempre que llegaba una carta de el, ella me acompañaba... Es genial tener una amiga mujer. Empecé a leer:

Querida Señorita Sky:

Hola! Como esta la niña mas linda del mundo? Te quería desear un muy feliz Cumpleaños atrasado ya que me imagino que la carta llego tarde, me hubiera gustado haberlo pasado contigo pero ahora que tengo mi tienda no puedo dejarla sin nadie cuidando, yo se que tu entiendes, siempre has sido comprensiva en estas cosas, ha pasado tanto tiempo, me gustaría poder ver como has cambiando, te extraño hermanita... Hable con Lyssandro para que te escriba mas pero el es tan olvidadizo que probablemente no me haga caso. Pero se que el también te extraña. Cuidate y alimentate bien, Adiós

Leigh

Termine de leer, sus cartas son cortas pero me hace feliz el hecho de que se toma la molestia de escribirme incluso cuando esta tan ocupado con su tienda. Después me puse a platicar un rato con Mary sobre Leigh y todo eso que hablan las chicas enamoradas, me aburrió la platicar así que decidí salir a jugar pelota con Marco y Christopher todo estaba y pacífico hasta que Marco pateo mal la pelota y le dio al vidrio de una limosina... Espera Una Limosina? Que hace una limosina aquí? Van a adoptar? Bueno eso no importa ahora, agarre a Marco del brazo y lo lleve a que se disculpara con el dueño o dueña de la limosina, se bajo una señora de edad como unos 60 le calculaba, tenia una expresión seria, parecía una mujer estricta, no pude evitar notar sus ojos azul intenso, andaba con un traje beige, que parecía de marca, un porta folios pequeño y unos tacones muy elegantes del mismo colo que el traje, me le acerque un poco apena y desorientada por la presencia de ella y como pude hice que Marco se disculpara con ella.

-Disculpe señora le quería pedir perdón por haber roto la ventana de su automóvil- dijo marco inclinándose en forma de disculpa.

-... Así que tu fuiste jovencito? Entiendo que tu no tienes dinero pagarme, por eso no te cobrare pero tu debes limpiar esas vidrios que quedaron en los asientos... AHORA- dijo la señora dando énfasis en la ultima palabra. Se volteó y me quedo viendo, se sorprendió al verme, algo que no comprendí

-Tu, como te llamas?- me pregunto aun sorprendida, me molesto parecía como si estuviera mirando un fantasma.

-Scarlet Sky -respondí fríamente.

-...de donde vienes? Reconoces a esta persona? - me dijo con miranda fría y entrenándome una fotografía, era un hombre de cabello como castaño oscuro, el sol le daba a la mitad de la cara y un ojo se le veía azul y el otro verde, su cara tenia una forma parecida a la mía... Espera... Este hombre se parece a mi o mas bien yo me parezco a el! Si el estuviera al lado mio cualquiera diría que es mi padre...

-Quien es este hombre!? - dije algo alterada

-... Sabia que estabas aquí pero no pensé que te vería tan rápido...

- Responda me quien es este hombre?

-probablemente es tu padre biológico - dijo ella, pero eso no es posible Ángel me dijo como eran mis padres cuando nos abandonaron y dijo que yo no me parecía a el físicamente, no entiendo Ángel me mintió? No ella es la que esta mintiendo

- No diga tonterías este no es mi padre!

-Como pudiste notar te pareces a ese hombre... Ven tu quieres saber si de verdad este hombre es tu padre no? Yo te contare la verdad... Tengo entendido que tienes dos hermanos llamalos y diles que vengan aquí, también llama a la encarga de este lugar, estoy cansada de esperar.

Llame a Amanda y contacte a mis hermanos, les conté lo que paso y ellos llegaron lo mas rápido posible., Jake llego primero apenas me vio me abrazo, tiene miedo ha de pensar que algo malo va a pasar, yo también tengo miedo, no nos hablamos no temíamos nada que decir, 30 minutos después llego Ángel me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo que no me preocupara, fuimos a la oficina donde Amanda manejaba las cuentas del orfanato, la señora dijo que se llamaba "Lady Miuna Gfeller" (N. De A. = No se me ocurrió otro nombre ._. ), note como Amanda se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, a lo mejor esa señora era de una familia importante. Ángel y Jake también notaron su sorpresa por lo que se preocuparon o eso se miraba en sus caras.

-Según tengo entendido fueron abandonados en este lugar. -Dijo "Lady Miuna".

-Así es, pero eso no tiene que ver con lo que esta pasando aquí... A que se refería con contarle la verdad a mi hermana?-Dijo Ángel algo enojado.

-Modera tu tono que yo no estoy aquí con malas intenciones... El hombre de esta fotografía es mi difunto hijo, Frederick Gfeller, el era el heredero de mi fortuna, pero eso a el no le importaba ya que fue y se enamoró de la primera mujer diferente que apareció, esa mujer, no recuerdo su nombre, pero era sin dudas la madre de ... Scarlet Sky si no me equivoco- dijo mirándome a mi, asentí y ella continuo -El problema para mi hijo fue que esa mujer ya estaba casada y tenia 2 hijos, que supongo son tus hermanos, pero a Frederick no le importo que estuviera casada, según el, el esposo de esa mujer la maltrataba, paso el tiempo y se "enamoraron" el se convirtió en el amante de la mujer y ella con el tiempo quedo embarazada, según tengo entendido el descubrió que ella tenia un amante, no se lo que le hizo, lo único que se es después de eso, mi hijo y ella se dejaron de ver, mi hijo cayo enfermo y al poco tiempo... murió -dijo esto con una expresión fría sin sentimientos, pero sus ojos se notaban tristes- No se que fue de la mujer, pero 10 años después de la muerte de mi hijo ella me mando un carta diciendo me que ella tuvo una hija de Frederick y que su esposo se la mando a un orfanato con sus otros 2 hijos, en la carta decía que ella no sabia donde estaban, yo me dedique a buscar pero no encontré nada, hasta que encontré este lugar y te vi a ti, tienes la edad exacta que debería tener mi nieta y te pareces tanto a Frederick... No debe haber error, tu eres mi nieta y la heredera de mi fortuna.

-...QUE? - dije o mas bien Grité

-Así como escuchaste tu eres mi nieta...

- P- p- pero como esta tan segura?

-tienes razón en eso...-dijo ella y saco su celular empezó llamar- hola? Morgan? Si soy yo, quiero hacerme una prueba de ADN así que venga ahora mismo para acá ... - Colgó, me volteó a ver y listo- cuando hagan y la prueba y den los resultados y yo tenga razón, por que se que la tendré, tu vendrás a vivir conmigo.

-Si soy o no su nieta no importa, yo viviré con mis hermanos le guste o no!

-Sky si esta señora resulta ser tu abuela, ella sera la persona encaraba de ti y según la ley te tendrás que ir con ella- interrumpió Amanda

-Pero nosotros somos sus hermanos no la podemos tener nosotros? - dijo Ángel

-recuerda que cuando te fuiste del orfanato tu mismo dijiste que no la querías porque ibas a esperar a que ella cumpliera 18 para llevártela contigo y con Jake.

-...

-No importa yo no me quiero ir de aquí! Yo estoy bien en este orfanato y no tengo por que irme con esa señora!- dije ya algo cansada de toda esta charla o discusión o lo que sea esto...

-no te creas tanto niña, Señora Amanda usted sabe que son estos papeles? -dijo esto dándole unos papeles, en cuanto Amada los vio su cara torno de sorpresa a temor.

-Usted no puede cerrar el orfanato! Donde irán los niños?- dijo Amanda

-Que? Cerrarlo? porque si usted solo me quiere a mi?- dije confundida

- no quería llegar a esta medidas pero si no vienes conmigo cerrare el orfanato! - Dijo la señora Miuna. Todos se callaron, parecían asustados sobretodo Amanda, no puedo dejar que cierren este lugar!

-... Esta bien! Si después de la prueba de ADN resulta que usted es mi abuela entonces yo me iré con usted y no cerrara este lugar! -dije con tono firme, ella solo sonrió ella sabia que habla ganado! (Bitch)

Ángel y Jake me regañaron pero que podía hacer? No podía permitir que cerraran este lugar... Ahora hay que rogar para que la prueba de eh no se. Negativo? Bueno no importa voy a rogar para que ella no sea mi abuela! Salimos de la oficina y encontré a mis Marco, Christopher, Stan y a Mary afuera corrí hacia donde ellos y me les lance encima instintivamente, siempre que estoy triste o que no veo a alguien que quiero en un tiempo me les tiro encima, solo me sale de manera espontánea... Ni yo me entiendo e.e, todos caímos al piso, se dieron cuenta que estaba triste, salimos al patio y allí les conté lo que paso, Mary casi empieza a llorar y los chicos pusieron una mirada triste, Stan me abrazo y después todos me abrazaron, así que fue un abrazo grupal, Marco acarició mi cabeza y todos nos sentamos juntos y nos quedamos así por un largo rato. Cuando Amanda llego a buscarnos yo subí a mi habitación saque el anillo que Lyssandro me dio el día que se fue, ya me quedaba pero en vez de usarlo en mi dedo, lo puse en una cadenita y me lo puse en el cuello, no me gustaban mucho las joyas así que prefería usar un collar ya que así mi camisa taparia el collar. Me acosté a dormir, temprano y no cené, no tenia hambre y me sentía estresada, mañana haría la prueba de ADN y me imagino que al día siguiente darán los resultados.

*2 dias despues*

Hoy entregan los resultados nos reunimos todos en sala ya que la oficina era muy pequeña y como estaban mis hermanos, mis amigos, Amanda, La señora Miuna y yo pues hacia mucho calor allí así que es mejor aquí en la sala de estar.

-Bien. No tengo tiempo que perder, Señora Amanda aquí están los resultados le daré a usted el honor de decirlo-dijo la señora Miuna. Amanda. Empezó, vi como su mirada se fue apagando... Ya veo.

-Los resultados de si Sky es nieta de Miuna son de 99% - dijo Amanda. Ángel y Jake solo me agarraron las manos y vieron con mirada amenazante a la señora Miuna. Mis amigos se pusieron alrededor de nosotros como protegiendonos, yo solo sonrei al verlos preocupados.

-bien, ya sabes la verdad... Prepara tus cosas porque mañana en la mañana nos iremos- dijo Miuna

-Que? Porque tan pronto? -dije, ya sabia que me iría pero no pensé que tan pronto.

-No hay tiempo que perder, tengo que convertirte en una mujer digna de mi fortuna y eso solo voy a lograr educandote de la mejor manera, así que partir de mañana te inscribire en el mejor internado para señoritas.- dijo, convertirme en un mujer, me pregunto si a Leigh le gustaría verme como una mujer de esas de clase. -... También podrás encontrar un buen marido si vas... -dijo esto con una sonrisa pícara, como supo que estaba pensando en alguien? Creo que me sonroje.

-QUE!? ESO SI QUE NO! NO VAS A TENER MARIDO ESCUCHASTES! -grito Jake, aquí va otra vez con sus celos de hermano. Solo lo tome de la mano y le abraze, eso lo calmo siempre se calma cuando lo abrazo.

-tranquilo hermanito en vez de preocuparte por ella estando con alguien, preocupate por lo que esta pasando ahora. -dijo Ángel.

-no hay nada de que preocuparse, yo le dije que si yo era su nieta me iría, así que ahora me tengo que ir...-dije de manera firme, escuche unos pequeños sollozos y cuando volteó a ver, miro a Mary llorando, siendo consolada por Christopher, fui a donde ellos y los abraze.

-nos iremos contigo Sky- dijeron Ángel y Jake al unísono

-que harán con su trabajo?

-buscaremos otro

-no es necesario, yo puedo quedarme sola, además no voy a durar en ese internado, ya verán -dije "preparada para una nueva batalla", ellos sonrieron ya sabían lo que yo estaba pensando,así que solo asintieron. Después de esto Miuna se fue, Amanda sonrió y decidió hacer mis comidas favoritas, anduve con mis amigos todo el día, Mary no dejaba de abrazarme, Stan me tiraba indirectas de amor creo, Christopher no hablo solo me quedaba viendo fijamente detrás de un muro y Marco me sonreía y decía hablaba de cosas triviales, el quería hacerme olvidar que mañana me iba, estuve todo el di con ellos ya que me iría bien temprano, en la noche todos fueron a mi cuarto y allí durmieron Mary durmió a mi lado, Jake llego en la madrugada y agarro a Mary y la acostó en un colchón a lado de mi cama, el se monto en mi cama y se durmió conmigo, Ángel estaba dormido en una esquina, los chicos durmieron en otro colchón cerca de la puerta. En la mañana me desperté antes que todos y escribí una nota donde le decía adiós a todos, odio las despedidas y no soy buena hablando tampoco, Jake se despertó y me vio solo me abrazo fuerte y me beso dijo "has que te expulsen rápido para que vuelvas, te amo hermanita y Ángel también, pero como ya esta viejo no lo demuestra tanto como yo", yo no le conteste ya que empezó a llorar el me beso en la frente y me seco las lágrimas, yo le di un besito a todos antes de irme y baje le dije adiós a Amanda, mis cosas ya estaban abajo así que solo las saque y me fui afuera a esperar a que Miuna vuelva, mire el cielo por largo rato, espero que Amanda le cuente a Leigh lo que paso, escuche un auto, era Miuna no deje que se bajara solo se bajo el chofer metió la maletas en el baúl, no dijeron nada yo tampoco dije nada, volteó a ver el orfanato y una lágrima silenciosa cayo por mi mejia.. Adiós a todos.

* * *

**Asi es se nos fue Sky, espero que les haya gustado, Yleme me regañara pero aun asi les dire que en el siguiente capitulo por fin saldra el papi sensual y rebelde que me encanta (si soy hombre pero admito que ese papi esta bien bueno)**

**bueno eso es todo adios mami sensuales Pedro el Papi se despide.**


	6. Chapter 6:Nuevo Instituto y Reencuentros

**Nuevo Instituto y Reencuentros**

*Un año despues*

**Pov Sky**

*PuruPuruPuruPuru* **(si es un despertador)**

No! no quiero despertarme... Ya estoy despierta... Un momento... Este no es mi cuarto... Donde estoy!? Sali de la habitación en la que dormí baje las escaleras, o Dios mio donde estoy? Tengo miedo! Que tal si me secuestro un asesinoque le gusta comer gente? Oh Dios noooo... A ver esta es la sala o cerca es la cocina, perfecto ire por un cuchillo HA si me van a matar primero lo matare yo y lo tirare en un lago si! Asi nadie lo sabra.. Camine hacia la cocina buscando un cuchillo, aqui esta, me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con un hada... UN HADA? Okay a partir de mañana dejo la marihuana... Un momento yo no tomo marihuana o fumo o lo que sea. De repente todo tomo forma, ay si es cierto yo ahora vivo aquí y ella es mi Tia Agatha. Es cierto ayer llegue tan tarde que solo me tire en la cama y me dormí.

-Buenos dias~ como esta mi expulsada favorita? -dijo mi Tia, desde que me logre expulsaron del internado para mujeres me llama así, en particular no me gusta que me llame así ya que me recuerda la razón por la que estoy aquí.

-buenos dias... Tía... -dije con sueño

-Emm podrías soltar ese cuchillo... Das algo de miedo

-asi lo siento es que cuando desperte pense que me habian secuestrado y me iban a matar asi que pense en matarlos antes que a mi... Pero creo que me equivoque... Por cierto porque estas vestida de hada?-dije soltando el cuchillo.

-tu y tus pensamientos espontáneos, estoy vestida así porque de ahora en adelante me convertire en tu hada del amor!

-No necesito un hada del amor tia

-Claro que si! Si no como conquistaras a tu hombre Leigh?

-QUE!? C-c-como sabes de el?

-Aww estas tan rojita, deberías dejar de hablar dormida.

-... No le digas a nadie \\\\

-tranquila puedes confiar en mi

-...Gracias...

-bueno tienes que alistarte para ir al nuevo instituto, tienes una hora, asi que te puedes alistar tranquila- dijo ella, yo solo asentí y subí a bañarme o eso tenia planeado hasta que la cama salvaje apareció, tengo una hora 5 minutos mas no son nada.

Aun recuerdo todo como si fuera ayer... Me expulsaron del internado para chicas o mas bien yo hice que me expulsaran, pensaba que así mi "abuela" me mandaría de regreso al orfanato, lo se un pensamiento infantil, ella simplemente me mando a vivir con mi Tia Agatha la cual conocí hasta hace 3 dias, ella es media hermana del que fue mi padre, asi que no tiene "derecho" a la fortuna de mi abuela, me mando a vivir con ella solo porque ya no sabe que hacer conmigo, me convertí en una "rebelde" según ella no tengo caso, pero me toleraba porque cuando habían visitas importantes todos decían que yo era "encantadora" o por lo mi manera de actuar lo era, mi tia es la segunda persona que conosco que no es falsa conmigo en la familia Gfeller, la primera es Lady Miuna, ella puede ser fría y puede tratarme como una insolente, eh incluso me a tratado bien una que otra vez pero nunca ha sido hipócrita conmigo, los demas si todos son una bola de hipócritas.

-Sky! faltan 15 minutos apurate! -escuche la voz de mi tia sacandome de mis pensamientos... 15 o no tengo que apurarme. Me levante de la cama me bañe lo mas rapido que pude, me puse un pantalón negro, un camisa de centro color negra y una blusa azul demasiado floja que dejaba ver mi hombro, me puse mis tenis negros preferidos, vi mi cabello, lo peine... Sigue despeinado... Me hice un moño despeinado, vi el reloj faltan 5 minutos, soy rapida! medio come y sali a la calle... Volvi a la casa.

-Tia no se como llegar al instituto! -dije con algo de pena

-oh! Tienes razón, ven te llevare en mi auto y te dare la dirección despues.

Llegamos mas rápido de la crei y justo a tiempo, toco la campana y vi como los estudiantes entraban al lugar, cuando estaba en la entrada vi el nombre "Sweet Amoris" que clase de nombre es eso? Que aqui encontrare al amor de vida o que pedo?

Okay veamos mi tia dijo que fuera a la sala de delegados... Pero no se donde esta! Iba caminado metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando choque con la espalda de alguien y caí al suelo.

-Auuu! Mis nalgas - dije mientras me sobaba mis nalgas .

-Oye tu! Mira por donde caminas- dijo una voz voltie a ver y era un chico pelirrojo, de ojos grises, es guapo aunque su actitud deja mucho que desear, estaba molesto creo.

-hehe lo siento iba metida en mis pensamiento asi que no te vi-dije sonriendo en manera de disculpa.

-y tu crees que me importa?

- No lo se y a mi tampoco me importa -dije algo ofendida, el se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Espera- dije, lo agarre del brazo de impulso

-Que? No molestes niña no estoy interesado en las tablas de planchar- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante,

- Tabla de planchar? Y es que me has visto sin camisa para que andes hablando?

-No lo necesito un experto como yo sabe muy bien cuando ve a una tabla que trata ocultar que no tiene nada, usando camisas como esas -dijo, me dejo callada no soy una tabla eso es seguro pero me gustaria confirmarlo, o no! fuera impulso de idiotez!-O-oye que estas haciendo?- sin darme cuenta agarre mis pechos con mis mano para medir creo... Mierda lo volví hacer! Odio mis ataques espontáneos, me solte los pechos de un solo y me di un sape en la cabeza.

-Lo siento fue un impulso -dije sonrojada

-Nada mal para ser un impulso- dijo con su sonrisa arrogante

-Pervertido!

-y a mucha honra nena, como sea no ibas a decir algo?

-asi! Me podrías decir donde esta la sala de delegados? Soy nueva asi ni siquiera se donde esta el baño.

-Y que recibo yo a cambio?- dijo esto y se acerco demasiado y levanto mi barbilla y mi cara quedo a escasos centímetros de la de el, se iba acercando lentamente y nuestras bocas quedaron muy cerca... Noo eso no mi primer beso solo sera de Leigh bitch, le di un golpe en el estómago y el quedo sobandose el golpe. -algo agresiva no tabla de planchar? -dijo riéndose.

-si lo soy algún problema? Asi y si le vas a decir tabla de planchar a alguien primero mira esas Nalgas... Perdon esas No nalgas que tienes. Entendistes tabla? - dije algo molesta, pero riendome de sus no Nalgas. -Asi y ya no necesito que me digas donde esta la sala la encontrare yo sola.

Con esto me fui caminado y empeze mi busqueda, la cual no duro mucho ya que estaba la sala de delegados estaba como a 5 pasos a delante y a mi izquierda.. Como no la encontre antes!? Toque la puerta pero nadie contesto y abrí la puerta y encontre a una chica de cabello castaño llorando enfrente de un pelirubio que a mi parecer estaba demasiado tranquilo viendola llorar, me volteó a ver la chica y salio corriendo, el me vio y sonrió pero fue una sonrisa de esas falsas, también parecía cansado, yo solo entre, había una ventana y el sol me daba a la mitad de la cara, pero no le di importancia y empecé a hablar, el se puso serio y se me quedo viendo mucho.

-hola estoy buscando a Nathaniel el delegado principal

-Ese soy yo tu debes ser la chica de apellido Gfeller verdad?-dijo el sonriendo, me moleste no quería tener ese apellido pero aun asi mi abuela me lo puso.

-Si Scarlet Sky, emm podrías dar las cosas para ir a clases y todo eso

-Si aqui esta tu horario y tienes que ir al aula A, no has de saber donde esta si quieres yo te acompaño ya que estamos en el mismo salon

-si esta bien gracias- dije sonriendo y el sonrio pero esta vez no fue igual a la falsa en la que estaba sonriendo- ... Asi esta mejor

-el que esta mejor?- dijo el confundido

-tu sonrisa, antes era falsa y solo la usastes por cortesía pero esta que acabas de hacer fue diferente me gusto deberias usarla mas seguido -dije, el se sonrojo

-emm ah vamos a la clase

Fuimos a la clase que al parecer estaba mas cerca de lo que pense, Nathaniel entro y empezo a hablar con el profesor despues hizo señas para que entrara.

-Bien clase ella es su nueva compañera por favor puedes prensentarte a la clase?-dijo volteando a verme

-Mi nombre es Scarlet Sky y no tengo apellido... Emm ya no se que mas decir^^... Profesor ya me puedo sentar?

- como quiera, escoga una de los 3 asientos de alla atras

Me fui directo al asiento del rincón, los otros 2 asientos estaban al mi lado derecho, el empezo a dar clases casi no preste atención, ya sabia casi todo el contenido ya que cuando estaba en el orfanato Amanda me enseño un tanto demasiado, las clases transcurrieron rápido sobre todo pk me dormí 1 hora estando en ese asiento se puede hacer de todo y nunca se dan cuenta. Toco el timbre de receso, tenia hambre pero no sabia donde estaba la cafetería, asi que me dedique a tratar de conocer el instituto hasta que una chica de cabello naranja me hablo su nombre era Iris fue muy amable y me enseño donde estaba la cafeteria, alli conocí a Peggy, Violeta y la la castaña que estaba llorando Melody, espero que poder ser amiga de alguna de ellas, termine de comer y aun faltaba para entrar a clases camine por el pasillo y vi unas escaleras había un rótulo que decía "prohibido el paso a la azotea" ... Azotea? Yo quiero ir, subi las escaleras la puerta estaba cerrada, eso no es problema, agarre un gancho del bolso que ando y lo utilize para abrir la puerta, entre, que hermosa vista tiene, oh alli esta el apartamento de mi tía, si que vivio cerca, despues vi un poco el cielo hoy esta hermoso, me pregunto si el estara viendo el mismo cielo que yo, me puse a pensar en Leigh sin saber, lo extraño mucho hace un año que no le escribo ni el a mi ya que el no sabe donde estoy, lo unico que se es que esta en este país así que lo buscare.

-Me pregunto que estara haciendo -dije casi en suspiro mirando a la nada, sentía mi cara caliente, siempre que pienso en el, mi cara se siente así.

**Fin Pov Sky**

**Pov Castiel**

Estaba entrando a la azotea cuando note que estaba abierta la puerta, que raro yo soy el que tiene la llave, cuando abrí para mi sorpresa estaba la chica de esta mañana, nadie me habia dicho una estupidez como la que ella me dijo, nada mal para ser una tabla de planchar, la quede viendo por un rato parece ida en sus pensamientos, estaba inclinada en la baranda asi que tuve buena vista a su trasero... Nada mal, despues la escucho suspirar

-Me pregunto que estara haciendo- dijo mientras se iba sonrojando, por alguna razón se miraba hermosa... Que mierda dije!? WTF!? Creo que algo anda mal con mi cabeza. Me di la vuelta para irme cuando su voz me detuvo

-oh eres el la mañana, que haces aquí?- dijo algo curiosa

-esa es mi pregunta se supone que yo tengo la llave

-yo tengo mis trucos

-Nada mal novata -dije sonriendo con arrogancia

-...oye por cierto cual es tu nombre?

-Castiel, el tuyo?-dije sin darle importancia

-Scarlet Sky, pero mis amigos solo me llaman Sky -dijo sonriendo- oye me gusta tu camisa, Winged Skull no?

-asi es, no tienes mal gusto en la música- dije, ella se acerco a su bolso que estaba en el piso y saco un reproductor de música, me lo tiro y yo lo agarre en el aire

-alli estan todas las canciones del álbum que saldra la proxima semana

-como las tienes!?

-ya te dije yo tengo mis trucos.-dijo ella presumiendo, saque mi reproductor y le dije que me pasara las canciones, ella dijo que si y el resto del dia pasamos escuchando musica, despues de un rato había mucho silencio, la voltie a ver y note que estaba dormida, se miraba cansada, me iba a parar para irme pero su mano tenia agarrada mi chaqueta lo cual me impidió pararme, decidí quitarmela y se la deje no la necesitaba, asi que no importa, me fui al sótano a esperar a Lyssandro para ensayar.

**Fin Pov Castiel**

**Pov Sky**

Me desperte en la azotea, mire mi reloj las 3:00 de la tarde, cuanto dormi? Mire a mi alrededor y vi una chaquela de cuero negra, seguro es de emmm Juan? No era Mariano? O Carlos? A que importa despues le pregunto, agarre mis cosas y me fui al baño que esta cerca del hueco de las escaleras que por cierto me costo encontrar, me lave la cara y me fui dispuesta a ir al apartamento o eso pense, escuche el sonido de una guitarra y alguien cantando, esa voz me parecía conocida, no estoy segura que la conosco es mas grave pero si es El estoy segura! Sali corriendo hacia la puerta que conduce al sótano, estaba cerrada toque varias veces y grité hasta que la musica paro y alguien abrió, o es Carlos o como sea que se llame, empezó a hablar

-Que quieres? No estor..- no lo deje terminar baje adentro y podría decirse que lo ignore, abajo estaba un chico albino de ojos bicolor, con vestimenta victoriana si no me equivoco, en el micrófono, estoy segura es Lyssandro, sentí mis mejillas mojadas.

-Lyssandro? Eres Lyssandro verdad? -el asintió lentamente, parecía sorprendido, talvez no me reconoció- Soy yo Sky, Scarlet Sky me recuerdas verdad?

-No dia en que no te recuerde Sky -dijo empezando a sonreír, no aguante mas y corrí a abrazarle, pero me impulse tan fuerte que caímos al piso, nos sentamos y el empezo a secar mis mini lagrimitas - estoy feliz de volver a verte a mi querida señorita Sky-agarro mi mano y la beso, se ha vuelto todo un caballero

-y Leigh? Donde esta? Quiero verlo! -dije emocionada vi como se puso serio y cuando iba a contestar el pelirrojo interrumpió

-si quieren consigan un cuarto - dijo parecía algo enojado

-Lo siento Castiel, te dejamos de lado- dijo Lyssandro sonriendo, asi que asi se llama, de donde saque Carlos!? Iba hablar cuando de la nada entro una chica albina, tiene una figura hermosa

-Lyssandro, Leigh te esta buscando en el patio dice que hoy tienes que ir con el a buscar unas telas para sus nuevos vestidos-dijo la albina parecía algo emocionada, pero eso no me importo Leigh estaba aquí en este momento esta allí, sali corriendo de allí en dirección al patio escuche pasos atras de mi pero no me importo, pare y empece a caminar lentamente, alli esta su cara no ha cambiado nada, esta muy alto y su cabello esta mas largo, esta vestido casi al mismo estilo que Lys me volteó a ver, parece sorprendido acaso me reconoce? Espero que si, llegue hasta donde el estaba. El me quedo viendo, abrí mi boca para hablar pero no salio nada quiero decirle tanto pero no sale nada, mi cara se siente caliente.

-Como esta la niña mas linda del mundo? -dijo Leigh el estaba sonriendo, me recordó, su voz es mas grave, no pude mas y empecé a llorar, el se sorprendió y acarició mi cabeza, como extrañe eso.

-...Yo... Te ex...tra...ñe... mucho... Siempre...-dije entre sollozos, lo abraze y el mi correspondió, nos separamos y limpie mis lágrimas

-Yo tambien te extrañe Sky mucho - yo iba a hablar cuando, vi que la chica albina de antes se acerco, parecía enojada, Lys y Castiel venian atras de ella.

-Leigh! Quien es ella? -dijo la albina disgustada, conoce a Leigh me pregunto quien sera.

-Calmate Rosa ella es Scarlet Sky -dijo Leigh el estaba feliz se le escuchaba en su voz, los ojos de la albina comezaron a brillar

-Asi que tu eres Sky!? Me alegra poder conocerte Leigh y Lyss siempre me hablanban de ti, espero que seamos buenas amigas- dijo ella parecía emocionada. Quede viendo a Leigh para saber quien era, el camino hacia ella y paso su brazo alrededor de su hombro, creo que tengo un mal presentimiento el empezo a hablar.

-Sky ella es Rosalya mi novia

**No sabia que esas palabras dichas por la persona que amas dolieran tanto.**

* * *

**Hola es PandaYleme lo siento para los que leyeron a Pedro ayer; el es un perro asi que no le presten atencion a ese Bitch, espero que le les haya gustado el cap le puse negrita al final para que fuera dramatico o algo asi, bueno esto todo, em bye-bye**


	7. Chapter 7 No me rendire

**Hola ! Siento no haber subido, pero tuve un problema con la compu y se me borro todo el fic todo que habia escrito su fue al estiercol! Y de paso segun mi madre me porte mal y me quitaron el internet ahoraestoy por la tablet de ella y son las 3 de la mañana asinque el cap sera muy pero muy corto...**

* * *

**No me rendire! **

**Pov Sky**

Ha pasado una semana desde que me reencontre con Leigh y Lyssandro estoy feliz de volverlos a ver, peroese mismo dia medi cuenta de que Leigh tiene novia, aun no se como le hice para safarme de esa situacion incomoda , solo me invente una patetica excusa y fui directo a casa de mitia, a dia siguiente Lyssandro fue muy amable de preguntarmecomo estaba y para mi sorpresa el ya sabia que yo estoy enamorada de Leigh, desde que me encontre con mi pelinegro, bueno no ess mi mio pero es lindo pensar que lo es, no lo eh vuelto a ver, Rosalya me iinvita a cenar pero yo siempre laevito, al parecer quiere queseamos amigas lo que complica mas las cosas. Aun no se que hacer cuando vea a Leigh, quiero verlo y estarcon el pero el solo me ve como una hermana menor.

-... Sky me estas escuchando? Perdona si .. dije algo aburrido... -escuche la voz de violeta, resulta que ella y yo nos llevamos los muy bien y puedo decir que nos hemos convertido en muy buenas amigas aunque a veces tiende a sacarme de mis pensamientos como ahora

-Lo siento violeta, es que hoy ando un tanto distraída que decias?

-es que el profesor de artes quiere que hagamos parejas ...y queria saber si podia hacer pareja contigo - dijo casi en susurro y sonrojándose un poco

-... kyaaaa eres tan linda claro que si! - normalmente no hago expresiones como kyaa pero es que ella es tan linda y tierna que no puedo evitarlo.

Hicimos el trabajo juntas y fue todo un exito no sabia que violeta eratan talentosa, despues de un largo rato termino la clase de arteyme diriji a mi siguente clase, iba por el pasillo cuando vi "disimuladamente" a Rosalya venir en mi dirección... oh no tengo que hacer algo .. MODO NINJA ON, mire hacia la pared a mi derecha

-ohh pero que linda pared, esa estructura, tan pulida tan plana tan... salvaje (? - dije intentando ser lo mas ninjamente invisible que se pueda.

-se que me arrepentire de preguntar pero... que se supone que estasmhaciendo?- dijo una voz, volte para ver quien era, lo que me faltaba Carlos el cabeza de tomate andante (al decir carlos se refiere a castiel) , oh bueno importa lo usare con escudo. -Ohh pero si es tomate, tambuen vienes a admirar la hermosa estructura de esta salvaje pared? -dije mientras hacia un horrible acento británico? Creo, vi por el rabillo de mi ojo y vi como ella paso sin notarnos... genial! El modo ninja funciona

-... oye te drogaste o que?

-Eso es solo algo entre yo y las drogas Carlos

-Oye tabla me llamo Castiel, eres retrasada no?

-primero no carlos no soy retrasada egundo no soy una tabla y tercero aguien que no tiene nalgas no tiene derecho a decirle a alguien que no tiene busto enrendido Carlos?

No lo deje terminar de hablar ya que di la vuelta y me fui caminando de manera triunfal, pasaron las horas y por fin fue horA de ir a casa, sali corriendo lo mas rápido que pude y asi no toparme con nadie indeseado,iba camino a casa cuando recorde que mi tia dijomque tenia que comprar lasmcosas para la cena me diriji hacia el bazar, pero en el camino vi una tienda de ropa, me acerque una miradita nomle hace daño a nadie, entre y inmediatamente el encargado habló

-bienvenida... oh sky eres tu me algre que vinieras

-Leigh que haces aqui?

-yo soy el sueño de la tienda

-enserio? Genial! Tu sueño de ser diseñador profesional se va cumpliendo poco a poco! -sin pensar en mis acciones corri ha abrazarlo, estoy tan feliz por el! Me di cuente de lo que hice y me separe rápidamente de el

-lo siento actué impulsivamente

-no has cambiado, sigues siendo la misma niña que bien, tenia miedo de mi querida sky hubiera cambiado!

- t-tonto si he cambiado solo que en algunas cosas aun no

- en eso tienes razon, antes no te disculpabas por abrazarme y eso que lo hacias muy seguido.

- No me hagas recordar cosas embarazosas! ... Ademas no es bueno abrazarme ya que ahora tienes novia - auch si que dolio decir eso

-tienes razón ahora que tengo a rosa no puedo andar abrazando a otras señoritas, pero si es Sky esta bien

- sabes que yo tambien soy una "señorita" no?

-Lo se pero tu eres la excepción ... hablado de eso si que has crecido eres toda una hermosa señorita.. - al decir esto se me acerco y acaricio mi cabeza, me sonrio y yo no pude evitar no sonreir también, siento mi cara caliente otra vez... es un insensible, al final no puedo rendirme con el, creo que sere la villana de Rosalya.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y perdon por los errores ortograficos. **

**PandaYleme se despide.**


	8. Chapter 8: Plan El

**Plan "EL" (parte 1)**

**Pov Sky**

Después de encontrarme con Leigh en la tienda voy seguido a ayudarlo en la tienda, Rosalya siempre viene minutos antes de cerrar, después de eso yo me despido y el siempre se va con ella, obvio ya que es su novia TTuTT. Eh intentado muchas maneras de acercarme a Leigh pero no creo que funcione en algo, así que eh hecho un plan que se divide en 3 partes, llamado Plan Enamorar a Leigh o abreviado Plan "EL", hoy empezare la parte 1!

- … Sky … Sky!

- oh! Si perdón Violeta estaba metida en mis pensamientos… emmm por que estoy parada en mesa?

- has estado haciendo poses raras y riéndote sola desde hace un rato… y las personas nos están viendo

-oh lo siento mejor me siento hehe! –dije mientras me acomodaba en la silla –por cierto violeta creo que deberíamos volver al aula –con eso dicho nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al aula, justo cuando llegamos violeta entro y yo me dirigí a mi casillero cuando note que Lyssandro se acerco.

- Hola Lys! Que te trae por estos rumbos?

-Umm Sky estoy en la misma clase tu

- … lo sé has aprobado la prueba… -hice una genial pose de aprobación, el sonrió y me miro con ternura, wii soy una ternurita

- Sky quería preguntarte si querrías ir a comer hoy después de clases

-después de clases no, pero en la noche si^^

- bueno entonces nos vemos en la noche hay algo que quiero decirte, a las 7 esta bien?

-Si!

Me pregunto que será, a lo mejor es un secreto oscuro, pasaron las horas y por fin termino el día, me dirigí a casa, a empezar:

**Plan "EL" parte 1: Enamorar el Estomago**

Utilizare unas magnificas técnicas de cocina y prepare la mejor comida que el podrá probar, se dará cuenta que tengo las capacidades para ser una gran esposa y no tendrá más opción que enamorarse de mí! Es un plan infalible.

**Fin Pov Sky**

*Unas 3 Horas después*

**Pov Agatha**

Llegue a casa después de mi sesión de compras espiritual, cuando no pude evitar sentir un olor podrido venia de la cocina, corrí hacia allí y casi me desmayo, la cocina está hecha pedazos, me acerque y en medio de todo el humo estaba Sky.

-SKY PERO QUE PASO EN MI COCINA!?

-tranquila tia solo estoy cocinando

-ah solo eso bueno querida, después limpias todo, adiós.

-Tía pero acabas de llegar

-y no tardare en largarme!

Deje las bolsas en mi habitación y salí de casa lo mas rápido que pude.

**Fin Pov Agatha**

**Pov Sky**

Me pregunto porque mi tía se fue tan rápido, bueno que importa por fin termine mi obra maestra, destruí la cocina, pero no es nada que un buen albañil pueda reconstruir, la comida huele raro pero creo que un poco de perfume bastara.

Después de poner mis toques finales me dirigí a la tienda de Leigh, por suerte aun estaba abierto, ya me imagino como será su reacción!

_**Ilusión**_

_-h-h-hola L-leigh prepare u-un poco de comida quisieras p-p-pr-probar?_

_-si claro! – abre el paquete con la comida y empiza a comer –Sky esta comida esta deliciosa, serás una maravillosa esposa._

_-oh no digas cosas así me sonrojas_

_-un momento me acabo de dar cuenta el amor que siento por ti, no te cases! Y si te casas que sea conmigo_

_-oh Leigh pero que cosas dices_

_-ven vámonos a una iglesia casémonos ahora mismo_

_-pero somos muy jóvenes _

_**Fin Ilusión **_

Ah seria genial si eso pasa, esta abierto asi que entre Leigh estaba en el mostrador limpiando bien es hora de empezar.

-h-hola Leigh – dije algo nerviosa

-Hola Sky… estas bien tienes la cara roja? – dijo mientras se acercaba a tomar la temperatura de mi frente, le aparte la mano

-Callate y toma esto, no es mucho y si no te gusta bótalo- Se supone que iba a decir algo tierno y normal TTuTT.

-ohh comida, tu lo preparaste para mi?

-S-si

- Gracias me hace muy feliz^^

-… de nada- dije con la cabeza baja, agarro un tenedor y probo la comida- y bien que tal esta?

-…

-Leigh? Estas bien? – su rosto se oscureció y empezó a ponerse verde, dio 2 pasos hacia atrás y se desmayo…. SE DESMAYO

-LEIGH!? –dijo Rosalya que acaba de entrar y creo que lo vio caer

-Leigh se desmayo! Llama a un doctor rápido! –dije asustada

Despues del gran alboroto llamamos a un Doctor, que llego bastante rápido, dijo que Leigh se intoxico con alguna comida, cuando el iba saliendo vio en el mostrador la comida que le prepare a Leigh, la examino y dijo que esa era la causa de su intoxicación… CASI MATO A LEIGH!

Asi fue como la primera parte de mi plan fallo…

* * *

**Gracias por leer **

**PandaYleme se despide.**


	9. Chapter 9: Plan El parte 2

**Plan "EL" (parte 2)**

**Pov Sky**

Después del gran lio que se creó, Rosalya me dijo que me fuera a casa parecía enojada bueno no es para menos casi mato a su novio. Cuando iba de camino a casa vi la hora las 9:00 p.m. si no mal recuerdo había algo que debía hacer a las 7, hmm que seria, seguro no es nada importante, doble la esquina y divise a lo lejos a un peliblanco sentado en el bordillo enfrente de mi casa… Lyssandro! No le avise lo que paso y se quedo esperándome que idiota soy! me acerque mientras juntaba mis manos en manera de disculpa.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! No fue mi intención olvidar lo de hoy es que Leigh –Dije pero cuando dije "Leigh" Lys me volteo a ver con su típica ceja levantada, está enojado -…No te enojes! No lo quise olvidar!

-Rosa me llamo me dijo lo que le paso a Leigh… Tu cocinaste para él?

-… si pero no fue mi inten- no me dejo terminar de hablar

-especialmente para él?

-eh?

-La comida… la preparaste especialmente para él?

-umm… S-si –cuando dije eso él se levanto paso por mi lado y empezó a irse –Espera! A donde vas? Que era lo que querías decirme?

-Me voy, te lo diré otro día… -Con eso dicho se fue, seguro esta enojado, pero ya le pedí perdón y él sabe lo que paso, pero aun así siento incomodo mi pecho, me molesta esta incomodidad

**Fin Pov Sky**

**Pov Lyssandro**

Estaba dispuesto a decirle mis sentimientos, a decirle que no me importaba si ella no me quería, pero no puedo evitar sentirme celoso por saber que ella le cocino. Después de 3 horas encontré el camino a casa, llegue y fui a ver a mi hermano, pero lo que encontré fue a Rosa encima de Leigh, me sonroje al ver lo que hacían me disculpe y me dirigi a mi habitación. Al dia siguiente Rosa dijo que se había tropezado y caído encima de Leigh, pero creo que ella no creía lo que decía. Antes de ir al instituto me di cuenta que mi libreta desapareció otra vez, después de buscarla sin éxito fui al instituto a buscarla, entre a mi salón y divise mi libreta en mi asiento, estaba todo cayado, recordé a Sky y sentí la inspiración, cuando me acerque en había una nota pegada en cuadermo. Decía:

"**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO… No te enojes no lo volveré a olvidarlo, perdóname y te dare pastel, galletitas y pandas, los pandas son lindos… realmente no soy buena pidiendo perdón o haciendo cosas, asi que solo dire que jamás volveré a olvidar cuando salgamos a un lugar. **

**P.D. LO SIENTO **

**Scarlet Sky"**

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, toco el timbre y los demás alumno entraron en la clase, Sky entro y cuando me vio, hizo una muy mala pose de karate, yo le sonreí, ella se sorprendió se puso a saltar y fue a abrazar a Violeta, no puedo estar enojado con mi linda musa.

**Fin Pov Lyssandro**

**Pov Sky**

YAY! Lys no se enojo conmigo, que bien recuerdo cuando de niños se enojaba conmigo, porque me dormía mientras el cantaba, una vez se molesto de lo cansado y no me hablo por una semana… fue horrible. Bueno pero debo dejar de distraerme y continuar con mi plan maestro conquistador sensual y salvaje, tuve que modificarlo un poco debido a las circunstancias en las que se encuentra Leigh… por mi culpa (._.), pero seguro que será igual de efectivo, los maestros de mis 2 ultimas horas de clase faltaron hoy así que me iré antes y llegare a casa de Leigh, lo cuidare y el vera que mis cuidados son tan buenos y vera que soy buena para cuidar personas, me pedirá ayuda y su amor surgirá, sera maravilloso. Pasaron las horas y me dirigí a casa de Leigh. Bien a empezar el plan

**Plan "EL" parte 2: Conquistando con Cuidados**

Toque la puerta pero no había nadie, fui a la tienda de el, estaba abierto y lo vi sentado atrás del mostrador.

-Leigh! Deberías estar descansando –dije algo enojada

-pero si…. Estoy…. Bien –dijo con algo de dificultad se paro y casi se cae

-ves no estas bien ven cerrare la tienda y te iras a dormir- dije mientras agarraba sus cosas y salimos camino a su casa. Suerte que vive cerca, lo meti en su habitación y lo mande a dormir, lleve una silla y me sente cerca para tenerlo "vigilado", ahora que lo pienso soy una chica sola en el cuarto de un chico... ah mierda.

-Sky –Leigh hablo, me tense –gracias por venir a cuidarme, siempre estas pensando en mi, te lo agradezco mucho

-No tienes que darme las gracias, no importa como yo siempre estare dispuesta a cuidarte

-me alegro de tener a alguien como tu cerca. –ah coño me puse nerviosa debo inventar algo.

-… eh ah eh quieres cereal o algo? Ire por cereal… espera aquí.

Me diriji a la cocina a hacer cereal… me costó pero al fin pude quien diría que a la leche no se le echa agua, cuando fui a su habitación el estaba dormido puse el cereal en un escritorio cerca de su cama, se ve tan lindo mientras duerme, me acerque para arroparlo bien y de repente sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí, me empujo hacia él y mi cabeza quedo en su pecho, que está pasando?

-L-L-L-LEIGH!? –dije asustada, pero él no respondió lo votie a ver y él seguía dormido, seguro está soñando, bueno no importa si me quedo asi por unos momentos

-um… hueles… bien… -Está hablando dormido? Huelo bien? Idiota no digas cosas vergonzosas -…Rosalya

Oh ya veo, esta soñando con ella, ella huele bien… me solte como pude de su agarre y Sali corriendo fuera de la casa, me fui a casa, **"Rosalya"** idiota soy Sky, no pude evitar ponerme a llorar, no me voy a rendir pero duele mucho.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado^^**

**muchas gracias por leer, espero con ansias leer sus reviews literalmente salto cuando leo uno xD **

**PandaYleme se despide.**


End file.
